danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
גטו ונציה - ספר
מרכז|thumb|650pxThe Venetian Ghetto - ספרם של Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman הגטו בוונציה, הראשון באירופה. באזור זעיר של ונציה, יהודים, שגורשו ממדינות רבות באירופה, באו לסחור וליצור חיים חדשים בעיר שבה עסקים משגשגים הביא עושר לאזרחים חדשים, חרוץ שלה, והגיוון האמנותי בניינים ומונומנטים שלה. לראשונה במוזיאון לאמנות יהודית בוונציה הפך לזמינות שלה ארכיון החזותי שהוזמן במיוחד של האמנות והאדריכלות של הגטו. האוצרות במוזיאון מומחשות מיוחד קטלוג מהווה את החלק האחרון של הספר מאויר בשפע, הספר הזה נותן תובנה ייחודית את האוצרות הקטנות הידועים של הגטו. e Ghetto in Venice, the first in Europe. In a tiny area of Venice, Jews, expelled from many European countries, came to trade and create a new life in a city where flourishing businesses brought wealth to its new, industrious citizens, and artistic diversity to its buildings and monuments. For the first time the Museum of Jewish Art in Venice has made available its specially commissioned visual archive of the art and architecture of the Ghetto. The treasures of the Museum are illustrated in a special catalogue that forms the final section of the bookLavishly illustrated, this book gives unique insight into the little-known treasures of th. * אתר amazon הספר כולל את הפרקים הבאים: מבוא:איך נוצר הגטו thumb|ימין|המקור: Venetian Moneylender From An Illustrated Book Of Costumes Giclee Print [http://www.amazon.com/Venetian-Moneylender-Illustrated-Costumes-Giclee/dp/B006FZAIRY Amazon] thumb|350px|ימין|אחת הכניסות לגטו (היום) - מכונה Sottopordego המוביל לגטו החדש (העתיק ביותר) - מבט מהגטו - המדרגות מובילות לאחד מרובעי העיר הרגילים המחבר עומד על הסתירה בין המשמעות השלילית של המושג גטו לבין מה שמקובל להעריך על מצבו של גטו ונציה. בגטו ונציה אנו מקבלים התרשמות שונה ואנו מופתעים: האם בעיר היפה, יכולה ליווצר גטו, במונח במקובל. אבל עובדה היא שיהודים נדרשו להתרכז ברובע "ghetto nuovo" שפרושו "בית יציקה חדש" בשנת 1516. ביקור בגטו מעורר רגשות מעורבים: היהודים סגורים בשכונה צפופה, נאסר עליהם לצאת ממנה בשעות הלילה יחד עם זאת, באותה תקופה היהודים ברחבי אירופה (אנגליה, צרפת וספרד) סבלו מגזרות וגרושים - האם זה לא ביטוי של סבלנות כלפיהם ? - מניח המחבר. מכל מקום, המטרה הייתה לבודד אותם מהאוכלוסייה המקומית: מחשש להשפעה דתית ותחרות מסחרית. בעבר התיישבות היהודים הוגבלה ל-Mestra ביבשת וקיימת גם סברה שהיא באי Giudecca La Giudecca או בניב מקומי Zudèca e Zuèca - הגדולה מבין האיים של ונציה והכי הקרובים לעיר העתיקה - חייבת את שמה, על פי כמה, בנוכחות העתיקה של קהילה יהודית, שמעידה על קיומם של שני בתי כנסת,שאינם קיימים יותר, ועל ידי הגילוי , באזור ליד Zitelle, אבן עם כתובות עבריות המקור:Itinerari di Venezia . השערה אחרת, שמדובר בשיבוש מהדיאלקט Zudeca שפרושו "להשפט" השערה נוספת נובע שמה zudegà (עתיק "להישפט" ונציאני), בהתייחס לפסק הדין שניתן, בתחילת המאה התשיעית, כאשר רפובליקת ונציה העניקה אי זה למשפחות Barbolani, ו Flabanici Caloprini על מנת לפצות אותם על הנזק שנגרם להם בתקופת הגלות, שאליה הורשעו שלא בצדק. עוד השערה: מקובל בערים האיטלקיות להעניק לשכונה הדרומית שם זה. הויקיפדיה האיטלקית היהודים הבחינו בחיוב של קיום הגטו, כינו אותו "מחנה היהודים", למרות שלא היו בעלי הבתים. ה"חומות" או המבנים שהקיפו את הגטו וכונו "מגרדי השחקים" - בגטו ונציה, הגנו עליהם. אפילו ראו באתר מעין קדושה. הרב שמואל אבואב שהיה רבה של ונציה בסוף המאה ה-17 כינה אותה בלשון ישעיהו הנביא:"אֵיכָה הָיְתָה לְזוֹנָה, קִרְיָה נֶאֱמָנָה"(א.י"א). זה היחס שבו ראו היהודים את מושבם ברובע המיחוד. באזור זה יכלו לשמור על המנהגים ואפילו היה שיפוט פנימי. לפי La prima condotta הורשו מלווים בריבית, שנסו מגרמניה, בעקבות מסעי הצלב והעלילות "הרעלת הבארות" בעקבות המגפה השחורה לגור בונציה וכך הוקם הריכוז היהודי בעיר באזור "ghetto nuovo". יחד עם יוצאי גרמניה הגיע לגטו גם יהודים מאיטליה - מרומא ומדרום איטליה - ויחד הקימו בשנת 1528 את Scuola Grande Tedesca עיסוקם של היהודים במתן הלוואות פעל בהצלחה. רק מהם יכלו הזקוקים לאשראי, כולל מסחרי, לקבל הלוואות (ראו הסוחר מונציה). הם פעלו בהתאם לשיטה שהייתה מקובלת באזורים אחרים באיטליה כמו אצל יהדות אומבריה, כלומר תמורת הקמת הבנק, הבנקאי הורשה להקים קהילה. אחריהם הגיעו גם יהודים מצרפת ומה ומהפרובאנס. אחד הידועים מהם היה רבי אריה די מודינה שהגיע לעיר בתחילת המאה ה-17. בשנת 1531 הוקם על-ידם Scuola Canton בינתיים גברה התחרות שנוצרה עם הופעת המלווים הנוצרים, עם קרנות ציבוריים, ממסדר הפרנציסקנים Monte dei Paschi לא פגע במוסדות הבנקאיים היהודיים, להם הייתה יעילות עיסקית במתן אשראי מסחרי. המחבר מציין כי בונציה היה יחס מעורב ליהודים: מחד - עודדו את פעילותם הכלכלית ומאידך- התיחסו אחיהם "כאוייבים מושבעים של הנצרות". יתר על כן, בתקופת הרנסאנס יכלו לתחם אוכלוסיות חברתיות: הן על-ידי ריכוז באזורים מסויימים והן באמצעות חיוב לבוש מסויים. בונציה היהודים אולצו לעבור לאזור מסויים, בו נדרשו לשלם שכר דירה לבעלי הבית הנוצריים, בגובה שליש ממה שהיה נהוג קודם. בואם של היהודים הלבנטיים thumb|350px|ימין|יהודים לבנטיים [http://www.secretplacesitaly.net/2014/12/the-jew-michelangelo-and-melchesedec-1.html#more המקור] בשנת 1541 הגיע גל נוסף של מהגרים יהודים ממהלבנט, שטחי האימפריה העותמאנית במזרח הים התיכון. היו אלו סוחרים שייבאו משי טבעי ,תבלינים ועוד מהמזרח הרחוק ובמקביל ייצוא סחורות ממזרח-אירופה. היו להם קשרים הדוקים על סוחרים יהודים בקונסטנטינופול ו סלוניקי . הסוחרים פעלו בחסות הרפובליקה של ונציה (Serenissima), שבעבר שלטה צבאית וכלכלית על האזור ובמאה ה-16 נאלצו להציע תנאים מיוחדים לסוחרים עם המזרח. הם התיישבו באזור חדש "הגטו הישן" (Ghetto Vecchio). נבנה the Ponti degli Agnudi, מעל Rio Ghetto ובנו את The Levantine Scuola בשנת 1548 היו שמונה בתי כנסת בגטו לפי הפירוט הבא: * שלושה ב-Ghetto Nuovo והם : ** the Great German Scuola הוקמה בשנת 1528 בו התכנסה "הועד הגדול" - Great Assembly (להלן על התפקוד). ** the Canton Scuola כנראה נוסדה בשנת 1531 ** Italian Scuola נוטספה בשנת 1571 בו הקהילה האיטלקית שגדלה יכלה לשמור על מנהגיה * שלושה בתי כנסת קטנים : Scuola Coanim, Scuola Luzzato, and Scuola Meshullamin * ועוד שניים ב-Ghetto Vecchio והם : ** the Levantine Scuola and the נוטדה בשנת 1584 ושופצה בשנת 1635 ** Spanish or Ponentine Scuola ננוסד בשנת 1651 והיה למבנה המרכזי של הגטו. כאן נערכו הטקסים הדתיים הציבוריים. השפעתם בונציה הביא לכך שהיהודים לא נחשבו רק לבנקאיים אלה גם לבעלי השפעה מסחרית בינלאומית וכח מיקוח בין המדינות. כדוגמא הוא הציג את חיים סרוק, אשר הצליח בשנת 1571 להשיג הנחות ניכרות לסוחרים וזה בצל תפקידו "חיים סרוק, נתין האימפריה העותמאנית, שפתחה את שעריה לפני מגורשי ספרד, שימש סוכן חשאי של ונציה בימים הקשים של המלחמה בין שתי המדינות בטבעת הבגידה. עוד סוחר מוכר היה Daniel Rodriga פרטים עליו בספר: גלות אחר גולה: מחקרים בתולדות עם ישראל מוגשים לפרופסור חיים ביינאר, בהוצאת יד יצחק בן-צבי . בין השאר, עמד מאחורי פיתוח הנמל בSplit Spalato לחוף הים האדריאטי. 1589: גיבוש סופי של הגטו thumb|650px|מרכז|המקור: ימין|thumb|350px|מימין:"גורד שחקים" - משמאל:"בית הכנסת" משנת 1589 לא חלו שינויים רבים. מספר התושבים נאמד מ-902 בשנת 1550 -כ-900 ובמאתים השנים האחרונות מעל 1600. מקורות אחרים מביאים מספרים הגדולים פי-2 ופי-3. אירועים נוספים: * 1633 - הוקמו עשרים מבנים לתושבים נוספים, עשירים, ב"הגטו החדיש" (Ghetto Nuovissimo) * 1634 - יוצאי גרמניה הורשו לעסוק במסחר. * 1650 אוכלוסיית הגטו נאמדת ב-4,000 - 5,000 ולא עלתה על 1% עד 3% של אוכלוסיית העיר. * 1657 בנייה מחדש של Spanish Scuola * 1680 The Levantine Scuola is rebuilt, * 1738 - הסנט של ונציה הקל בתנאי המחיה של היהודים האדריכל דוד קאסוטו התיחס בספרו על בתי הכנסת ראו להלן על שאלת הצפיפות בגטו את הנתונים הבאים: בשנת 1530, בטרם הוקם בית הכנסת השני בוונציה, היו בגטו כ-2,000 נפש. שטח הגטו היה 7,000 מ"ר, פחות שטחים ציבוריים - כ-3,000 מ"ר. אם נעריך כי בכל 1,000 מ"ר גרו בין 30-40 משפחות נגיע ל-120-160 משפחות. והשאלה שהעלה החוקר האם אכן היה צורך בבניית בית כנסת קנטון בשנת 1532. שאלת הצפיפות התעוררה מאוחר יותר. רבי אריה די-לאונה ממודנה, שחי בסוף המאה ה-16, כינה את דירתו "מערת המכפלה". ,תופעה שכיחה, הנצפת עד היום, שדירה נחצתה לגובה, כך שנדמתה למערה הן מפאת הגובה והן בשל חשכה ששררה בה. מכאן בניין "גורדי-השחקים" ברובע - המבנים הגבוהים ביותר בוונציה מבחינים בהם במפות עתיקות וגם היום בתצפית מ"מגדל הפעמונים" בכיכר סן מארקו . לפי סקר ארכיטקטוני, שלא פורסם, David Cassuto - Cini Foundation's conference on Jews and Venice or Conference on the Jews of Venice, sponsored by Fondazione Giorgio Cini, שנערך היה על תושבי היהודים להשתמש במיטות לשינה במשמרות ! המבנים נועדו לשאת שתי קומות. כאשר הגיעו לגובה של שמונה קומות היו מקרים שהמבנים קרסו - ביחד אם התכנסו רבים באחת הדירות, באירועים חברתיים ודתייים. בעלי אמצעים נהגו לבנות על הגגות מרפסות. למרות הצפיפות, ארבעת הקהילות: איטלקי-צרפתי, אשכנזים דוברי אידיש, פורטוגזים דוברי ספרדים ולבנטינים (ponentine) - ספרדים ופורטוגזים, בגטו פעלו באוטונומיה: לא רק בבתי כנסת, גם במוסדות ציבור אחרים ואפילו בטקסים דתיים. הרשויות של העיר הכירו רק בשתי קהילות:"הגרמנים" והלבנטים-פונטינה. ניהול הקהילה היה בידי "הועד הגדול" - Great Assembly, לו היו המוסדות הבאים:(עמוד 24) לקריאה נוספת * Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman, The Venetian Ghetto,Rizzili New-York.1990 *Francesca Brandes, Venice and Environs Jewish Itineraries ''', Marsilio Regione del Veneto, 1997. * Cassuto, David, '''Ricerche sulle cinque sinagoghe (scuole) di Venezia :suggerimenti per il loro ripristino, Relievi di David Cassuto presentation grafic di Ofra Kamar, The Jerusalem Publishing house, Jerusalem, 1978 * Riccardo Calimani , Storia del ghetto di Venezia Edition:3a ed alimani 1946- Publisher: Milano : Rusconi Creation Date: 1986, c1985 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:גטו ונציה